La Magie
by Anna GaGa
Summary: Nathalie est une jeune femme qui a des pouvoir magie...elle rencontre un jeune homme qui n'a pas froid au yeux...Mais quelque accident v'ont se produire...ONE SHOT..Nadeshiko/Fujitaka...romance et humour...


**LA MAGIE**

Dans un monde où tout les gens sont libres de choisir entre l'amour et la haine. Un jeune femme du nom de Nathalie, marchait dans les rue de sa ville, en lisant un livre qui s'appelait : ''COMMENT utiliser la magie, et d'autre sort.''Tout en lisant, elle traversa la rue, arriver devant une maison, elle vit qu'elle s'était tromper de chemin. Elle se retrouvait devant une vielle demeure qui appartenait jadis à une sorcière du nom de Mooku.

Nathalie entra dans le jardin et vit un cerisier en fleur, mais se cerisier était malade, il perdait ses fleur en printemps et vieillissait à vue d'œil. Elle s'assit sous se vieil arbre tout en continuant sa lecture. Elle entendit un bruit venant du dessus, elle leva la tête et vit un homme sur une branche. Elle le vit grimper de branche en banche pour rentrer dans la vieille demeure.

??? : Dominique, tu es stupide !!! Personne n'habite dans cette vieille maison !!! Elle est abandonnée depuis des siècles !!!

Nathalie regarda le garçon nommé Dominique passer devant elle, elle le trouva beau, il portait des lunettes, il était musclé, les cheveux rouges châtains, et les yeux noisettes.

Dominique : Tait toi Max !!! C'est toi qui es stupide !!! On dirait une poule mouiller !!!

Max : (regardant dans tout les sens) Peut-être que je suis une poule mouiller, mais cette maison ne me dit rien qui vaille !!!

Dominique : (souriant) Arrête de faire ta chochotte et viens !!! La voie est libre !!

Nathalie se cacha derrière le cerisier, elle regarda les garçons se diriger vers la maison. Elle les vit sortir quelque affaire d'un sac noir, que le garçon appeler Max avait à l'épaule.

Dominique : (prenant de la peinture) Bien, il est de notre devoir de décorer la maison de la vielle sorcière qui habitait ici, il y a des années !!!

Max : (faisant pareil, sortant de la peinture) Ouais !!! Bon c'est parti !!!

Nathalie les regarda de loin, elle sourit, mais elle pensa, que la sorcière qui habitait ici il y a des années n'aimerais pas que des voyous dégrades ses murs. Elle regarda de tous les côtés. Personne. Elle leva l'indexe vers les pot de peinture qui se trouvait au pieds des deux garçons. Elle en fit lever un, elle vit Max essayer de le rattraper et que Dominique qui était toujours en train de faire sa fresque lui demanda se qui se passait. Il se retourna et vit le pot de peinture qui volait.

Max : La sorcière, elle hante sa vieille maison.

Max commença à paniquer, Dominique lui, essayait de rattraper le pot de peinture. Nathalie amuser par leur comportement laissa tombé le pot par terre. Quand elle vit la tête ahurie de Max et le regard que Dominique avait, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Les garçons regardaient dans la direction du rire et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux gris clair. Ils se rapprochaient d'elle pour lui faire face.

Dominique : C'est toi qui à fait volé le pot de peinture ?

Nathalie : (faisant comme si de rien était) Moi ??

Max : Oui, toi !!! Pourquoi tu t'es payer notre tête si ce n'est pas toi ?

Nathalie : (souriante et innocente) Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis accuser !!!

Max : (énerver) Grrrr !!!! Tu vas voir toi !!!

Max allait frapper Nathalie, mais Dominique lui rattrapa le bras. Son ami le regarda interdit, cette fille les humiliait et il ne faisait rien pour la punir. Mais quand il vit le regard de son ami sur la jeune fille, il baissa le bras et bouda.

Dominique : (souriant) Pardonne mon ami. C'est un vrai trouillard. Il a peur de tout même de son ombre.

Max : (le frappant au bras) Même pas vrai. Bon ok, je suis peut-être un trouillard, mais je n'ai pas peur de mon ombre.

Dominique : (ironique) Ah Non !!!

Max : Non !!

Dominique : (ironique) Alors c'est quoi se truc noir qui est juste derrière toi et que tu traîne tout le temps.

Max : (qui a peur) QUOI !!! ENLEVE LE !!!! ENLEVE LE !!!!

Nathalie éclata de rire face à Max qui avait crue son ombre à une chose monstrueuse. Elle s'arrêta et regarda sa montre.

Nathalie : (souriante) Désoler, mais il faut que je rentre chez moi !!! Ca était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Dominique et Max !!! Au revoir !!

Elle allait partir quand Dominique la rattrapa par le bras. Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder étonné, Dominique lui sourit avant de la lâcher, elle les regarda méfiante.

Dominique : (lui souriant) Tu connais nos noms, mais nous, nous ne connaissons pas le tiens.

Nathalie : (commençant à partir) Je m'appelle Nathalie Segawa !!!

Elle partie en courrant laissant Dominique la regarder le sourire au lèvre. Son ami se rapprocha de lui sans qu'il ne sente sa présence.

Max : Tu es amoureux ??

Dominique : (regardant toujours la direction que Nathalie a prise) Je crois que….Oui !!

Nathalie marchait toujours en lisant son livre sur la magie. Elle ne vit pas quelle cogna quelqu'un et tomba sur les fesses.

Nathalie : (se massant les fesses) Gomen-nasai, je ne regardais pas où j'allais !!!

??? : Il est vrai quant lisant, tu ne vois pas qui tu peux bousculer !!!

Nathalie : (levant la tête) Oh !!!! Salut, comment tu vas, Shako !!!!

Shako : (se levant et remontant ses lunettes) Ca va, et toi ?? Toujours aussi maladroite ?

Nathalie : (se relevant et reprenant son livre) Hihihi !!!! Oui. (Regardant sa montre) Oh !!! Je suis désolé, je suis en retard, et maman va crier si je ne me dépêche pas !!!! A demain !!!

Et elle partie en courant, elle arriva devant une maison, que dis-je un manoir blanc et beige. Elle ouvrit le petit grillage et pénétra dans la propriété. Elle ouvrit la porte et regarda dans tout les sens pour voir si personne n'était dans le hall. Elle sourit et ouvrit en grand la porte en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Elle referma la porte et avança, en dépassant le salon.

??? : Un instant jeune fille !!!!

Nathalie arrêta sa marche et soupira, elle se retourna et s'arrêta devant la porte du salon où, dans un fauteille rouge, se trouvait une femme au cheveux blond, au yeux ténébreux, habiller d'un kimono traditionnel rouge et bleu. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en une longue natte, ses lèvres étaient habillées d'un rouge framboise. Ses yeux étaient cachés derrière de l'ombre à paupière vert pomme. Elle regarda Nathalie de ses yeux profonds.

Nathalie : Oui, mère !!

Mère de Nathalie : Où étais-tu ? Et que faisais-tu ?

Nathalie : Je. ….j'étais dans la maison abandonner.

Mère de Nathalie : Comment !!! La maison de la vieille sorcière ? Et que faisais-tu là-bas ?

Nathalie : Je me suis arrêter à un cerisier et j'ai lus mon livre….mère.

Mère de Nathalie : Je vois. As-tu bien appris se qui disait dans se livre ?

Nathalie : Oui mère.

Mère de Nathalie : Bien, tu peux disposer !!! (Voyant sa fille partir) Oh !!! Attends, j'ai oublier de te dire. La famille de Shako vienne se soir pour parler affaire en se qui concerne nos clan.

Nathalie : Mais mère, les Li ont besoin de beaucoup de paroles pour des affaires.

Mère de Nathalie : Ne tant fait pas, je sais comment mi prendre. Tu oublie que nous sommes le Clan le plus puissant du Japon et les Li de Hong Kong.

Nathalie : Oui mère.

Mère de Nathalie : Bien !! Va te préparer. Il arrive dans quelque instant, et sale comme tu es, tu vas leur faire peur.

Nathalie : (souriante) Oui, il est vrai, que pour lire je me suis assise par terre. (Sortant de la pièce) Je vais vite me préparer mère, et je reviens.

Nathalie partie en lisant dans les escaliers. Elle monta dans sa chambre et posa son livre sur son bureau. Elle ouvrit un tiroir et sortie une clé. Elle était or, avec un dragon rouge dessus. Un dragon bleu enroulait le manche de la clé. Elle la regarda avec tristesse et l'embrassa avant de la ranger dans son tiroir. Elle alla dans sa salle de bain et prit une bonne douche. Elle en ressorti en serviette, quand elle alla dans sa chambre, elle vit un homme lire un livre qui se trouvait sur une de ses étagères. Elle était furieuse et gênée.

Nathalie : (gênée) Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ?

Shako : Re… Content de te revoir, même si la tenue laisse à désirer.

Nathalie : (prenant des affaires) Je peux savoir se que tu fais dans ma chambre ?

Shako : (soupirant) Mes parents et ta mère parlent affaires.

Nathalie : (s'habillant) Oh !!! D'accord. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

Shako : (souriant) Mes parents non pas besoins de leur fils pour parler affaire !!! Sinon…. (Vois la tenue de Nathalie) Tu vas sortir ??

Nathalie : (lui souriant) Oui, tu sais demain je rentre dans un collège où il y a plein de personne sans magie. Et mère ma demander d'aller voir dans quelle classe je suis et quels seront mes cours.

Shako : (levant un sourcil) Et comment s'appel se collège ?

Nathalie : (un doigts sur ses lèvres) Hm !!! Je crois que c'est le Collège Seles.

Shako : (étonné) Seles ??

Nathalie : Oui, pourquoi ??

Shako : (lui souriant) Car c'est le collège où je vais. On va peut-être être dans la même classe !!

Nathalie lui sourit et ils sortaient de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon. Dans la salle, il y avait deux femmes et un homme. Une femme cheveux noirs de jaie et les yeux noirs également s'inclina devant Nathalie, qui lui sourit en guise de bonjour. Elle dit ensuite bonjour à l'homme qui souriait à la jeune fille. Elle leur annonça qu'elle sortait faire un tour avec Shako. Ils parlaient du collège, quand Nathalie, maladroite comme elle est rentra dans quelqu'un, tombant sur les fesses et lâchant mille excuses.

??? : Ce n'est rien, moi non plus je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

Nathalie : (regardant la personne) Oh !!! (Lui souriant) Salut Dominique. Que fais-tu dans les grands quartiers du Japon ?

Dominique : (lui souriant) Je suis venue acheter de la peinture !!

Nathalie : (se relevant avec l'aide de Shako) Et tu vas faire quoi avec cette peinture ?

Dominique : (lui souriant toujours) peindre !!! Comme on le fait toujours avec des pinceaux et de la peinture.

Nathalie : (se penchant vers lui en agitant son doigts) Ne va pas peindre les murs de la maison de la sorcière. Sinon, je vous refais le même tour que se matin.

Dominique : (étonné mais souriant) Alors, c'étais bien toi ?

Nathalie : (lui souriant) Oui, mais garde ça pour toi. (Elle lui fit un clin d'œil) Ca sera notre petit secret !!

Shako : (se raclant la gorge) Tu viens Nathalie, on doit aller au collège Seles pour savoir dans quelle classe on sera.

Nathalie : (lui souriant) Oui, on va. Oh !!! Mais je ne vous ai pas présenté que je suis bête !!!

Shako : (ironique) Non, seulement tête en l'air !!!

Nathalie : T'es méchant !!! Bon Shako, je te présente Dominique Kinomoto, c'est un ami que j'ai rencontrer se matin dans la demeure de la vieille sorcière Mooku. Dominique, je te présente Shako Li, il est l'héritier et futur leader du clan Li qui nais en Chine.

Shako : (imitant Nathalie) Et pour finir, Dominique, je te présente Nathalie Segawa, elle est l'héritière du Clan Yamashaki qui est au Japon. C'est le futur leader de se Clan tout comme moi du mien.

Dominique : (regardant mélancoliquement Shako) enchanter. (Sourit et regarde Nathalie) Alors comme ça tu vas au collège Seles, on va peut-être se revoir là-bas !!! Bon, belle Nathalie, je dois aller faire mes courses, au plaisir de te revoir.

Nathalie le regarda partir avec le sourire, Shako voyait le visage de son amie, il est content qu'elle soit amoureuse.

Shako : (remontant ses lunettes) Comme c'est mignon !!!

Nathalie : (s'arrêtant de sourire et le regardant) Quoi ??

Shako : (le doigts sur ses lunettes et la regardant souriant) Tu es amoureuse !!

Nathalie : (rouge) N'importe quoi, je ne suis pas amoureuse !!

Shako : (mettant un doigts sur le front de Nathalie) Alors pourquoi tu rougie ???

Nathalie : (encore rouge) Parce que….parce que…….Arrrrhhhhh !!!!! T'as gagner, oui je suis amoureuse. Depuis que je l'ai vue grimper à cet arbre, j'ai craqué pour lui, il est beau, musclé et il est doué en sport, alors que moi, je suis maladroite, et que je ne suis pas doué en sport, je ne suis pas très jolie aussi.

Shako : (la regardant étonné) Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Nathalie : (triste) C'est la vérité, je ne plais pas au homme. Enfin, quand je plais au homme, c'est quand il apprend que je viens du Clan Yamashaki.

Shako avait de la peine pour son amie, mais il avait un pressentiment que Dominique lui ne l'aimerait pas parce qu'elle est du Clan Yamashaki, mais pour se qu'elle est et qu'ils feront de beau enfants. Il eu soudain une idée. Et si il les aidait à tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Ils arrivaient devant les grilles du collège, Nathalie lu les listes d'élèves. Elle vit le nom de Shako et se tourna vers lui.

Nathalie : Toi t u es en 2B, et moi en…. (Elle vit son nom) en 2F. (Elle pouffa un soupire) Dommage, on n'est pas dans la même classe.

Shako : Mais tu es avec ton cher Dominique.

Nathalie : (rouge) Arrête, de toute façon il n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Dominique, qui était revenue de ses courses, et qui voulait voir dans quelle classe il se trouvait vit la belle qui avait rencontrer et qu'il était tombé fou amoureux. Il entendit que Shako était en 2B et que Nathalie était en2F, il entendit ensuite Shako dire qu'elle serait avec son cher Dominique. Il la vit rougir et dire qu'il n'éprouvait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Mais c'était faux, lui aussi il l'aimait depuis qu'il l'avait vue dans le jardin, sous le cerisier de la vieille Mooku. Il les vit partir, enfin plutôt Shako, car Nathalie était encore en train de regarder le nom des personnes qui serait dans sa classe. Elle rentra ensuite chez elle. Elle passa dans sa rue quand une odeur de brûler lui arriva aux narines. En premier, elle se bougea le nez en respirant par la bouche, ensuite elle continua son chemin. Mais il faisait de plus en plus chaud. Elle vit des ombres oranges au sol et regarda devant elle, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de choque. Son manoir était en feu, elle courrait pour aller voir sa mère, problème il n'y avait que la mère de Shako et lui-même dehors.

Nathalie (arrivant en courrant) Que c'est-il passer ?

Mère de Shako : (pleurant) Mon mari et votre mère son encore à l'intérieur.

Nathalie : (horrifier) Quoi !!! J'y vais !!!!

Shako : (la retenant) Non, n'y vas pas !!!

Nathalie : (se dégageant) C'est ton genre de laisser mourir les gens de ta famille mais pas moi, j'ai déjà perdu mon père et je ne tiens pas à perdre ma mère par-dessus le marché.

Elle courra vers les flammes, elle leva les mains pour se protégé du feu, mais vit que de l'eau sortait de ses mains, elle inspira et se lança dans les flammes, elle arriva au salon ou se trouvait le corps allonger de monsieur Li. Elle utilisa sa magie pour le faire sortir du manoir. Elle continua son chemin pour arriver dans la chambre de sa mère, la trouvant elle aussi allonger sur le sol encore vivante. Elle utilisa son pouvoir et la fit sortir, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre où elle prit le médaillon de son père lui avait donner avant sa mort et le mit autour du cou. Elle était prise au piège par les flammes. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain et ouvrit tous les robinets. Ceux de la baignoire et de levier. Elle allait sortir, quand la porte de la salle de bain claqua. Elle se retrouva enfermer dans la salle qui se remplissait d'eau. Elle tourna plusieurs fois la poignée, mais en vain, elle ne s'ouvrait pas. Elle essaya les cous de pieds mais n'y arriva pas non plus. Elle concentra tous ses pouvoirs sur la porte. Mais elle ne céda pas, la porte portait un anti-sort très puissant. Elle sentit l'eau lui arriver aux genoux. Elle réessaya encore une fois, mais l'anti-sort avait été poser par un sorcier puissant il y a des lunes. (A l'époque les heures et les ans s'appelaient les lunes, pour les heures c'était le quart de la lune ainsi que les secondes.) L'eau lui arrivait maintenant à la poitrine. Elle commença à battre des pieds dans l'eau, l'eau montait de plus en plus. Son nez était à quelque centimètre du plafond, elle respirait faiblement. L'eau l'entraîna au fond. Elle ouvrit un œil et vit la fenêtre de la salle de bain. Elle nagea vers la vitre, elle essaya de l'ouvrit, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle donna des coups de poings dans la vitre, mais elle ne se brisa pas. Elle réessaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre, elle sentait qu'elle allait manquer d'air. Elle mit toute ses force et réussit à ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle fut projeter dehors avec l'eau. Shako, sa mère et la mère de Nathalie, qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas la voir sortir, avait vue la salle de bain de Nathalie se remplir d'eau. Et ils la virent essayer d'ouvrir la fenêtre en donnant des coups de poings et en l'ouvrant .Elle réussit et se retrouva dehors en toussant fortement et reprenant son souffle. Sa mère la pris dans ses bras en pleurant.

Mère de Nathalie : (pleurant) Dieu merci tu n'as rien !!!

Nathalie : (faiblement en reprenant son souffle) Je…. Je vais bien mère. Ne…..ne vous inquiété pas !!!!

Mère de Nathalie : (pleurant toujours) Mais si il faut que je m'inquiète. J'ai déjà perdu ton père, je ne veux pas perdre se qui me reste de lui. Je t'aime car tu es ma fille. Ton père et moi t'aimions, nous t'aimions de tout notre cœur.

Nathalie : (lui souriant faiblement) Re….regarder mère. J'ai…..j'ai toujours conserver son pendentif.

La mère de Nathalie regarda le pendentif, le prit doucement de la main de sa fille et le serra sur son cœur. Au loin, on pouvait voir un jeune garçon qui était caché. Il était grand, musclé, avec des cheveux rouge châtain, et des yeux noisette derrière des lunettes rondes. Il regarda Nathalie avec un regard soulager.

Dominique : (souriant et parlant pour Nathalie) Je ne compte pas te laisser partir alors que je t'aime. On se verra plus souvent, et un jour, toi et moi, nous serons lié par un lien que tu connaîtras grâce à moi.

Nathalie avait entendu des paroles venir de loin pour être apporté par le vent. Elle les écoutait puis sourit, elle regarda dans la direction de Dominique. Lui vit qu'elle le regardait, il a été découvert. Mais il sens fichait, la fille qu'il aime de tous son cœur est vivante et c'est tout se qui lui compte.

Nathalie : (prenant sa mère dans ses bras) Excuser moi mère. Je reviens vite.

Mère de Nathalie : Attends, reprends le pendentif de ton père. Il te revient.

Nathalie : (prenant le pendentif de la main de sa mère et lui offrant un sourire) Merci mère.

Elle mit le pendentif à son cou, et partie en courant dans vers la cachette de Dominique. Pendant qu'elle courait, la mère de Nathalie regarda Shako avec un sourire.

Mère de Nathalie : (souriant) Elle a trouver l'amour, n'est-ce pas ?

Shako : (ne sachant pas comment le prendre) Oui !!

Mère de Nathalie : Comment s'appel-t-il ?

Shako : Dominique, Dominique Kinomoto !!

Mère de Nathalie : (souriant et regarda la direction de la cachette de Dominique) Alors, qu'elle soit heureuse !!!

Nathalie courrait pour aller voir Dominique. Dès qu'elle arriva vers lui, elle était essoufflée. Ses cheveux tombaient sur son visage dès quelle se pencha pour reprendre son souffle, de la sueur perlait le long de son front pour aller vers sa joue. Elle releva la tête les joues rougies et un sourire bien veillant sur les lèvres.

Nathalie : (souriant et reprenant son souffle) Bon….bonjours Dominique !!! Que….que fais-tu par….ici ? Pff….. (Se redressant) Ce n'est pas mon truc le sport.

Dominique : (souriant) Je suis venue te voir. Je….. Je voulais te dire quelque chose !!!!

Nathalie : (le regardant en essuyant sa sueur) Oui, je t'écoutes.

Dominique : (les joues rouges) Et bah, voilà !! Quand….quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois…..je…je n'ai pas vue une sorcière …

Nathalie : (le corrigeant) Magicienne !!!

Dominique : (la regardant incrédule) Quoi !!!!

Nathalie : (lui souriant) je ne suis pas une sorcière, mais une magicienne.

Dominique : (secouant la tête) Je me fiche de se que tu es. Ce que je voulais te dire… (Il redevient rouge) C'est que la première fois que je t'ai vue…..je….je suis tout de suite tombé sous ton charme. Tes….tes yeux vert émeraudes, mon hypnotiser…..ton rire est cristallin et magnifique…..et ton air est angélique. C'est ça qui me plait cher toi. Ton air et ton caractère. Ce sont les deux choses qui me plaisent chez toi.

Il leva la tête pour voir sa réaction, il la vit avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas si il lui avait fait du mal, ou si elle était contente. Pour répondre à ses embêtements, elle lui sauta au cou en l'embrassant. Il ne comprenait pas, mais répondit au baiser.

Quelques années plus tard, Nathalie et Dominique se son marier. Dominique est professeur d'histoire à l'université et archéologue. Nathalie est mannequin. Ils ont eu deux enfants. Un garçon de 8 ans et une petite fille de 3 ans. Les enfants s'appellent Thomas et Sakura Kinomoto.

Un jour quand Sakura jouait dans le jardin, sa mère l'appela. La petite fille rejoignit sa mère dans le salon. Elle était assise avec un livre dans les mains. Se livre avait un lion sur la première de couverture. Et une lune sur la dernière de couverture.

Nathalie : Sakura, se livre est le livre de Clow, c'est un ami qui me la confier et il ma dit : '' Ta fille est le nouveau maître de se livre, elle a un grand potentiel de magie en elle. Avec ses cartes et ses gardiens, elle pourra ramener la paix sur la terre. Et mon fils, l'aidera, mais, elle ne découvrira sa puissance que quand elle aura 12 ans''. Sakura, se livre t'appartiens, cache le, et quand tu auras 12 ans ouvre le. Sa puissance sera tienne et tu pourras rapporter la paix sur la terre. Le fils de mon ami s'appelle Lionel Li.

Sakura : (de sa petite voix d'enfant) Li, comme parrain Shako !!!

Nathalie : (lui souriant) Oui ma chérie. Comme parrain Shako.

Des années plus tard, Sakura à 12 ans. Sa mère est morte quand elle avait 10 ans. Le jour de ses 12 ans, c'est-à-dire au mois d'avril, elle ouvrit le livre de Clow et les cartes se présentaient devant elle. Kérobéro, le gardien solaire, et Yué le gardien lunaire, sourient devant leur maîtresse. Le mal commence à venir. Un jeune garçon se poste devant elle et lui sourit, mais il regarde les ombre qui sont derrière lui avait un regard froid. Il sourit une dernière fois à Sakura et combat les ombres. Le père de Lionel, Shako, apprend que Nathalie est décéder depuis 2 ans, ça le peine, car c'était ça meilleure amie. Pour avoir un souvenir d'elle, Dominique et Shako, (qui sont devenue amis) décide d'un mariage pas arranger, car Lionel et Sakura s'aiment, entre les deux jeunes leaders des deux clans alliés. Ils sont tous d'accord.

Tous le monde est heureux et vécue nombreux dans les familles des leaders.

**FIN**


End file.
